


Children of Magic

by magicormadness



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Gen, Other, and this one wont be as painful as the actual show, but there will still be pain, fuck the whole season 3 finale, im making my own shit, there is no story unless you add an element of pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicormadness/pseuds/magicormadness
Summary: Fuck that memory wipe shit. Fuck that new lives shit. I'm bringing the motherfucking questers back together. This is the beginning of a much better, less painful adventure for the magicians. And they all fucking need it because of how their writers like to fucking destroy their fucking lives.





	1. The Gang Is Back Together(ish)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please tell me. I need validation in my writing. This is also going to be on deviantart and tumblr if you would like to follow me there. My username is lorynrichee for both of them.

_As Josh stops in the pickup lane, Margo enters his car, unaware of who he is, but as they drive to her next destination, the scenery around them begins to morph into another place. A place familiar to the both of them. In confusion, Margo curses at Josh for taking them to the wrong address, but as she yells, memories flood their minds like fog lifting and they can see as clear as a summer day. They know each other. They are friends. Magicians. They look at their surroundings once more and see that they are at a school—their school—Brakebills. They hastily leave the car and head to the Physical Kids cabin._

_Alice, trapped in a prison somewhere in the Library, paces up and down her cell. Her door opens on its own. She freezes with fear and curiosity. Cautiously, she walks out of the door and is transported to another place. Brakebills—her old room in the Physical Kids cabin._

_Kady walks down an alley way in lower Manhattan as the sun begins to set across the horizon. She is with her colleagues—police officers. They are about to make a drug bust, but as they quietly run down the alleyway, she finds herself in a bright lit maze. Memories slowly fading into her mind as she looks around at the comforting surroundings. She runs towards the Physical Kids cabin._

_Penny, not himself in more ways than one, hears voices in his head. He tries his hardest to focus on one voice in particular. The calmest one. It seems to be speaking to him directly. “Come home,” it says. “Follow me home.” He struggles, but manages to tune out the other voices, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He opens them to find himself in a living room. A familiar living room. As memories return he sees it as the Physical Kids living room._

_Julia packs her things after a long day at work. She walks down the hallway to the elevator of her office space. She presses the button to the lobby floor, ready to go home and relax. As the elevator descends, flashes of memories creep into her mind. When the door opens she is faced with the familiar building. Memories restored, she walks with wonder towards the building—the Physical Kids cabin._

_Quentin follows the creature possessing his friend—his lover—Eliot through the crowd of people. It wants to play, all it wants to do is play. Quentin fears it, but he doesn’t want to leave Eliot’s side. He wants to keep Eliot safe and if that means entertaining this thing then so be it. But after a while, Quentin convinces the creature that they should stop and get something to eat. The creature agrees. Quentin takes the lead and brings them to a small restaurant in downtown New Jersey. As they walk through the door, they are brought to the place the rest of his friends are. The Physical Kids cabin._

“What the hell?” Quentin says as he looks around the foyer of the building. All of his friends—the questers—are gathered in the dining room area. Todd is loitering on the staircase trying to figure out what the fuck is going on here.

“Eliot?” Margo says and goes to hug him.

“Wait,” Quentin intersects. “That’s not Eliot.” With that, the creature smiles and his eyes flash with light.

“No,” Alice says standing up. “What the fuck? What happened? Why did you bring that thing here?”

“I didn’t. We just ended up here. I thought you guys didn’t have your memories.”

“Well they came back to us,” Margo said. “Probably not a strong enough potion.”

“I’m bored,” the creature pouted. “Will you play with me?”

“Um…Sure,” Quentin replied. “How about we play hide-and-seek? You go hide while I talk to them for a little bit, and then I will go find you.”

“Okay,” the creature turns around and freezes, looking into the living room where there are six people gathered.

“Mommy?” it says looking at a brown haired Indian woman. The six people look up at the child-like beast. This exchange catches the attention of the other eight people in the room.

“Hi, sweetie,” the Indian woman replied with a saddened smile.


	2. This Shit Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Everything is about to become shit. The creature has a moment with it's mother. Shit goes down. Some stuff happens to Eliot. His friends can't help him. And those people in the living room? Who the fuck knows who they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing this chapter instead of writing my essay. The essay I need to write is suppose to be at least 1000 words, and I got two sentences in it. But I managed to write a 1287 word chapter, AND I created a new language for the sake of making the strangers even more mysterious. Now I'm going write my essay.
> 
> OH! And tell me if you like this chapter. I left it on another cliffhanger. Next chapter will come soon. Hopefully within the next two weeks or so.

“Hold the fuck up,” Margo said. “You’re the mother of that thing?”

Her statement went ignored as the creature walks into the living room towards its mother.

There were six people in the room. An Indian woman dressed in a knee length white with navy polka-dotted dress stands in the middle of the seating area beckoning her child to come to her. A Japanese woman with shoulder length hair, wearing a beige plaid jacket and green suit pants sits on one of the couches watching with a serious face as she cleans out the underside of her finger nails. She leans against the right side of a Middle Eastern man with a bushy beard wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans showing off his brooding muscles; his feet are extended outward and his arm rests behind the Japanese woman. Across from them is a Hispanic man with a beanie and a neatly cut beard wearing a light blue button up shirt and brown blazer sits next to an African man with long dreaded hair pulled up in a bun wearing a grey shirt and a black jacket. They seem to have been conversing before the creature spoke. On the window seat sat a Native American woman, she seemed to be the youngest of them all, her hair was extremely long and black, done up in a Dutch braid; she wore a greyish purple sweater with black jeans; she was stretched out on the window seat and seemed to be doodling in a notebook.

They all watched the exchange the Indian woman had with the creature. The magicians in the other room attempted to walk over towards the living room but were stopped as the four individuals on the couches moved to block their path, separating them from Eliot.

“What the fuck? Let us pass,” Margo snapped. Quentin tried to push pass them but was stopped by the Middle Eastern man. The Japanese woman did a slight gesture with her hand and an invisible barrier was placed between them and the magicians.

“Eliot!” Quentin cried. They tried as hard as they could to break through the barrier but to no avail. They were stuck, watching the exchange, not able to help their friend.

Meanwhile, in the living room, the Indian woman was having a heart-felt moment with the creature. It was happy to see her.

“ _Ke ta favlos ve lahomiq_ ,” the Native American woman told the Indian woman as she turned to face them.

“ _Ve nao_ ,” the other replied.

“Pyte,” she said. “ _Ty qio gatiset_. _Gik zo damnok zelato oi ve lahomiq, ve goa vutro._ ”

The Indian woman looked at the creature with such distraught in her eyes. “You are going to need to trust me, my love. I am going to have to do something that you will not like,” she said with a strained voice. The creature looked at her in confusion.

She cupped Eliot’s face with her hands and muttered a few words. The room shook as she said her spell. The creature begins to yelp in pain.

“NO! Mommy, please stop,” it cried.

“STOP! You’re hurting Eliot!” Quentin called out.

“You guys seriously don’t know how fucked up this is,” Margo said in anguish.

The magicians start complaining to the six strangers, pleading to them to stop hurting their friend, but all their cries go ignored.

Light begins to be admitted from Eliot’s throat, like when you would put a lit flashlight against the palm of your hand to make your hand light up red. He falls to his knees as an orange florescent gaseous light floats out of his mouth. The Indian woman, still muttering her spell, binds the essence of the creature between her hands and slowly clamps them together around the being. When she opens her hands, the creature is gone.

Eliot completely collapses in pain. The Native American woman runs over to his aid, holding him tight against her. Her hand glows white as she runs it down is back, soothing as much of the pain as she could. Eliot grabs hold of her and pulls her into a hug, burying his head in her shoulder—scared and in pain, he wants comfort.

The room calms down. The magicians watch quietly as they see their friend, all broken, hang on to the woman.

“ _Lyv ve yib Vyre_ ,” the Indian woman told the Native American one, “ _Ve corrozete hivato_.”

“ _Ve welit zorte_ ,” the younger one replied.

“Eliot?” Quentin chokes out. Eliot moves a bit to acknowledge Quentin, but hisses in pain and returns to his previous position against the young woman.

“You’re going to be okay,” she whispers into Eliot’s ear, trying to sooth him.

“ _Ix mavos ze vitoa. Ix watorab ekna_ ,” the woman announces to her peers. “Tip, Pyte, _Aquela Vyre ne vid ix groq. Canud lyv ghul_.”

The Indian woman and the Hispanic man slightly nod then teleport out of the building. The remaining three strangers move to sit back on the couches, leaning into quietly speak to the Native American woman in their foreign tongue.

“Who the fuck are you guys?” Margo calls out.

No reply.

“Hello? Did you hear me?”

No reply.

“I know you can speak English, lady. So, you better tell us who you are and why you’re here.”

No reply.

“Jesus, it’s like talking to a wall.”

“Maybe they can’t hear us,” Julia recommends. “The barrier. Maybe it’s sound proof.”

“Eliot!” Quentin calls out again. Eliot stirs a little.

“Shhhh,” the Native American woman coddles. “Don’t move. You’ll make it worse.”

Eliot nods and holds her tighter. She runs her glowing hand down his back again to try to sooth him.

“This thing ain’t sound proof,” Margo tells her friends. “These assholes are just ignoring us.”

She bangs against the barrier to try to get their attention. They are still ignored.

* * *

 

What seems like an hour passes and nothing really changes. The magicians trapped on the other side of the barrier have moved back to the dining area trying to figure out what to do with the strangers. The ones in the living room are still in the same position as they were.

A whirl of air, and the Hispanic man returns from wherever he went.

“Guys,” Quentin says noticing the change. The magicians move back to the barrier.

“Hey, dipshit,” Penny called out. “Why don’t you tell us what is going on?”

They are still ignored.

“ _Ix groq natog_ ,” the Hispanic man tells his acquaintances. The Native American woman nods and shifts Eliot to look at her, cupping his face and neck gently with her hands.

“Hey,” she says softly. “I’m going to take you somewhere to heal alright? I’m going to help you get better.”

“What about my friends?” Eliot croaks. His breathing is obviously heavy as he struggles to deal with the pain he is in. His eyes were droopy as though he were trying to stay awake.

“They will be alright. You’ve been hurt pretty bad and they have nothing to help you get better here. Let me take you. I’ll bring you back as soon. I promise.”

Eliot takes a moment of consideration, taking a glance at his friends who were looking at him with worry. He looks back at the young woman in front of him and nods. She gives him a smile before pulling him towards her to kiss his forehead. She wraps him in a hug once more and then teleports him out of the room. The remaining strangers follow.

“Eliot!” Margo and Quentin call out. The barrier had vanished along with the mysterious people. They rush into the room in hopes to find any remnant of where they had taken their friend. There was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think happened to the creature? Or Eliot? Who do you think the six strangers are? It may be a few chapters before I decide to let you guys know.... Keeping ya'll in suspense.


	3. Gods are so Fucking Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Magicians search for Eliot, they go find a god that may help, but the help is useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I attempted to put up a chapter every other week. That didn't go as planned. But hey! Here's the next chapter! It may seem like a filler chapter, but I promise you that it is not. There is much importance of what happens in this chapter. Give me feedback! I love feedback! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. I don't know when that will be as it is evident that I don't have a set schedule.

“As much as I like to see you back,” Dean Fogg said, “you can’t stay here. You are all now fugitives of the Library.”

“Where else would we go?” Alice asked. “It’s not like we can go home. They will look for us there too.”

“I can set you up in a cabin that is on the outskirts of the city. It won’t be much, but I think you can manage.”

“Thank you,” Alice meekly replied.

“You’re welcome,” Dean Fogg said. “Now to the situation with Eliot. You say that he was taken by people powerful enough to rip out the creature.”

“Yes. The others are trying to find a way to get in contact with them. Josh thinks that they are some sort of gods,” she explained

“That would be more probable. I don’t think the Library would give out that much magic. We barely have enough power for our students,” he said. “You should really head back to your friends so that I can make arrangements for your safehouse. I’ll tell you when it is ready.”

With that, Alice left Dean Fogg’s office and headed back to the Physical Kids cottage.

“Bacchus has a new Instagram,” Josh announced from his seat on the floor. They were all scattered around the living room scrummaging through books and webpages. Julia, Kady and Penny were seated on the long couch, Margo was pacing up and down the room, and Quentin sat on the floor across from Josh. They all had laptops and books scattered around the coffee table and on their laps.

“Message him,” Quentin told Josh. “He may know something about those people.”

“Maybe we should contact Calypso,” Kady said.

“And tell her what?” Margo snarked. “That we fucked up and let that thing out? Now we don’t know if its alive or dead. Same with Eliot.”

“She made its prison,” Kady explained. “Some one hired her to do that. Who ever it was may know who those people are.”

“It did call one of them ‘Mommy.’” Julia said. “Maybe she knows who that woman is.”

Suddenly, the front door opens. Alice steps through.

“So,” Margo said. “What’s the verdict?”

“We can’t stay here, but Dean Fogg said that he would set us up with a safehouse. The Library is looking for us. He didn’t say much on Eliot. He doesn’t seem to know anything though,” Alice told her.

“When do we head for the safehouse?” Penny asked.

“He will tell us when it is ready.”

“Bacchus replied!” Josh called out. “He said that he is having a party right now and if we want to talk to him, we have to go there. He gave an address.”

“Seems like a good place to lay low for a while too,” Kady said.

“Yeah, but how are we going to get there?” Alice asked. “If the Library is looking for us, they are going to have eyes everywhere.”

“I still have my car parked on campus,” Josh said.

“Yeah and it only fits five people,” Margo said.

“We can clown car it,” he suggests.

After a few minutes of arguing, they all end up being shoved into Josh’s tiny car going to Bacchus’s party in downtown New York.

“We will never speak of this again,” Penny said while shifting his weight in the back seat to get more comfortable. Margo took the front passenger seat, which forced the other five to uncomfortably pile onto each other in the back three seats.

Josh parks his car in the underground parking garage to the god’s current location. They now face Bacchus’s front door. Music can be heard coming from inside. Quentin knocks on the door.

“What is up, my dudes!” Bacchus exclaims as he opens the door. “Josh, Quentin, Julia, how are you doing? Come on in!” Bacchus pulls them into his apartment. “Alright, y’all know the deal-io, prove to me y’all aren’t going to drain the life out of this party, and you can come in.” With that, he shuts the door in the rest of their faces.

“Well that was rude,” Kady said.

“We are here because we need your help,” Quentin shouts over the blaring music.

“Of course, you do,” Bacchus complains. “You never come here because you want to enjoy the party.”

“Look,” Josh says. “our friend was taken by these weird people that showed up earlier today. We think that they are gods. We would just like your help with finding out where they went.”

“I’d have to actually go to the place that your friend was taken to do that, and I don’t want to leave this awesome party… Hold up,” he stopped for a moment and froze like he was listening to something. “It seems like your friends have proven themselves worthy of joining the party.”

Bacchus leaves the three to go let Alice, Penny, Margo and Kady into his party.

“About damn time,” Margo said walking through the door.

“What did you do to get in?” Julia asked them.

“We don’t want to talk about it,” Alice said.

“I’ll tell you guys what,” Bacchus begins. “You guys hang out, dance, drink, have a fun time for a bit, and then I will help you find your friend. So go have some fun. Take a load off, it seems like you need it.”

“Wait, this is a really pressing matter,” Quentin attempts to stop him, but fails. “Eliot could be dying for all we know!” he shouts after Bacchus as he walks away.

“Welp,” Josh says, “that did nothing”—Josh walks over to a table an grabs a bong that was sitting on it—“might as well make the most of this.”

* * *

 

About half an hour later of half-ass partying and attempting to have a good time, Bacchus returns to the group of friends.

“SO! How are you guys enjoying yourselves?” he exclaims at the group.

“Pretty well, all things considered,” Quentin says. “Now can you help us find our friend?”

“Well, since you guys listened to me and took a load off, I don’t see why not,” Bacchus said then downed the drink that was in his hand. “Where was your friend taken?”

The magicians bring Bacchus to the Physical Kids’ cottage to show them where Eliot was taken. Bacchus walks a lap around the living room area then slowly steps into the center of the room, feeling the air with his hands. He stops and looks around quietly with a stunned expression on his face.

“It can’t be,” he whispers to himself. “I thought they…” his voice cracked with his words.

“Bacchus?” Julia asked. “Are you okay?” She slowly stepped towards him. “Bacchus?” She places a hand gently on his shoulder; he looks up at her with tears in his eyes.

“I don’t think I can help you,” he says with a shaky voice.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Julia says softly.

Bacchus shakes his head. “I…I—“ he takes a jagged breath. “I need to consult with another god…just to be sure.” And with that, he left.

“What the shit?” Margo said.

“He was hurting,” Julia told them. “He looked like he was about to cry.”

“Gods have feelings?” Penny said. “Now that’s some news to me.”

“What was he so upset about?” Quentin asked.

“I don’t know. He didn’t say. All he said was that he needed to consult with another god, then he left,” Julia said.

“So he is coming back?” Kady asked.

“Seems like it,” Julia replied.

A ringtone sounds through the room. “It’s Dean Fogg,” Alice says after checking her phone. “The safehouse is ready.”

“We should wait here for Bacchus to return before we go,” Quentin said.

“Screw that,” Penny said. “I’m getting out of here before the Library finds me.”

“Same,” Kady agreed.

“A few of us should stay here and wait to Bacchus to get back, the rest can go to the safehouse,” Julia recommended.

“I’ll stay,” Margo said.

“I’ll stay too,” Quentin followed.

“I’m going to the safehouse,” Josh said.

“I’ll text you guys with the location when we get there,” Alice said. She, Penny, Kady and Josh left to go to the safehouse while the other three stayed behind.

Another minute or so passes before Bacchus comes back with another god.

“Hey guys, this is my bro, Hermes,” Bacchus introduces.

“About damn time you come back,” Margo says.

Hermes goes to the place that Bacchus stood before he took off.

“You’re not nuts,” he says to Bacchus. “I feel them too.”

“Should we tell the others?” Bacchus asks.

“Definitely,” Hermes replies.

“Tell the others what?” Quentin asks, but his question goes ignored while the two gods disappear again.

“Well that was useless,” Margo says.

“We should head to the safehouse now,” Julia said. “Getting help from Bacchus was a bust, we should regroup and figure something else out.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at the safehouse, the four friends were getting settled in.

“There is hot water here, enough food to last a few months if you don’t gouge yourselves in it, and overall, the Library will not be able to find you here,” Dean Fogg said. It was a nice cabin. Three bedrooms, which meant that they had to share rooms, two bathrooms, a nice sized living room and a descent sized kitchen with a massive pantry. The cabin was located in a small camping village that was only used in the summer and holidays, so it was secluded enough.

Josh began cooking supper when Alice got a text from Quentin asking where the cabin was. Not long later the other three were knocking on the cabin door, asking the ones who weren’t busy to help unload the boxes of books out of their stolen car.

“I’m guessing Bacchus never showed?” Alice asked.

“No. He did show up,” Margo said. “He brought Hermes along and they were fucking useless… leaving after one look around. No fucking answers what-so-ever.”

“I have a theory that who ever took Eliot is connected to the gods somehow,” Julia said. “You should have seen the way they interacted with each other. They seemed so heartbroken. What could elicit so much emotion from a god?”

“You should try contacting Our Lady Underground,” Kady told Julia. “Maybe she could help.”

“I’ll try,” Julia says and sits down on the living room floor to start to pray.

“What if we will never see Eliot again?” Quentin says softly.

Margo looks at him empathetically. “Don’t worry, Q. We’ll find him. I promise."


End file.
